


Forgotten Love

by erenkillthemall



Series: Short attack on titan peoms [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall





	Forgotten Love

I saw him,

The man I knew, but no longer know

He doesn't remember what we went through

What he did for me

What I did for him

He doesn't know, doesn't remember

I want him to remember, the small looks, the touches, everything

I've lost him to another, I have to watch him fall in love with someone else

I miss him, his obsessive cleaning, his scowls, the little twitches that show his true happiness

The way he looks at me with a burning distain as if i ruined his life

Instead of killing titans, we work together. I work under him as i always have, I follow him, loyally like I always will.

I love him

He hates me

But I will remain, right where I am, with him, until its no longer possible to do so.

This is a forgotten love, one that will never be remembered. One where everything we had is just a dream and a hopeful wish.


End file.
